


Obeisance: The Audio One-Shot

by DuskyMafiosa



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Podfic, i'm not sorry at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskyMafiosa/pseuds/DuskyMafiosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An audio version of Obeisance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obeisance: The Audio One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Obeisance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693328) by [DuskyMafiosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskyMafiosa/pseuds/DuskyMafiosa). 



> Oh, AshleyXIV...my beta whom I keep in a near-constant state of suffering. This is for you, so you can suffer some more.

http://duskymafiosa.tumblr.com/post/129387958719/ashleyxiv-unwittingly-dared-me-to-do-this-so-you

The process of uploading a podfic to this site is nigh-impossible for me, so please enjoy this link instead.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go, listeners! If there are any questions, comments, suggestions, I will be happy to read them.


End file.
